Happy Birthday, Kirby!
by DylaNintendo
Summary: My first story! Just a little something I whipped together to celebrate Kirby's 20th anniversary. Short, potentially not very good, but hey, it's my first!


** All right, here you go, the first story from DylaNintendo! I decided to write this one to celebrate having obtained Kirby's Dream Collection. It's short, and might not be well written, but it's my first story!, Anyway, enjoy!  
**

Happy 20th, Kirby!

"Where are you people taking me?!" Kirby shouted and asked at the same time. His friends Meta Knight and King Dedede and blindfolded him and were carrying him who-knows-where. Well, more like dragging him who-knows-where.

"Do not worry about it, little one," Meta Knight spoke with his Spanish accent. "All you need to know is that you are going to love it, heh, heh, heh," King Dedede laughed. That didn't make Kirby feel much better, considering how the last thing the king had dragged him into was a heated battle with Tabuu.

Just then, Kirby heard some speech. All of it was from people he knew.

"Does he know?" he heard Magolor ask. "Nope. He has no idea what we're planning," Dedede responded. "Very good," Daroach's voice came next. "He will be in for a surprise." "Yes he will," Meta Knight chuckled. "Now go get everyone ready."

That whole conversation made Kirby feel uneasy. He would have put up a fight, but he was tied up, and Meta Knight could tie a mean knot. "I so wish I was Sword Kirby right now," he thought.

Kirby was dragged a little while further, and just then he was lifted. He knew Dedede had picked him up. He was ready to be smashed when all of a sudden; he heard a light switch and felt his blindfold ripped off.

He couldn't believe what he saw and heard.

"SURPRISE!" It was all his friends from his adventures!

"You completely had me going there," Kirby said as Meta Knight cut open his rope. "I was sure you had turned bad again and were kidnapping me!" Everyone got a good laugh at this one, even Kirby. "We didn't want it to be too obvious!" Dedede stated. "But who did you think 'everyone' referred to?" Meta Knight inquired. "Just all those baddies from the past." Everyone laughed again.

Kirby spent the rest of the day hanging with his buddies at the party. Chef Kawasaki and Bandana Dee supplied refreshments, the latter of whom admitted he had bought the cookies. No one really cared, though. Knuckle Joe supplied a comedy routine that everyone loved, especially his jokes making fun of the villains. Prince Fluff brought a CD he had burned with 42 tracks from the past, along with 3 bonus tracks. Ribbon kissed Kirby the same way she had back at the 02 incident, and Kirby seemed to enjoy it. Chuchu then turned a shade of green, obviously jealous, but don't worry, she got distracted upon seeing Prince Fluff.

Magolor formally apologized for the trouble he had caused, and to show his sincerity, he built a new place where Kirby could challenge himself if he ever got bored. Kirby then went for a ride on Dyna Blade, racing Lololo and Lalala, who were riding on Coo. Rick and Kine raced each other on Wheelie Bikes, and later everyone had a big Air Ride race.

Then Kirby was told to give a speech, so he did. "Well, I have to say, I've had some great times with all of you, tonight and on adventures. I have always appreciated all of you and still do. The only time I ever got through an adventure without any help was that first one. Sorry, Dedede," he apologized, confusing the king, who thought HE should be the one apologizing. Kirby continued to recall all the good times he had had. He talked about how he met his animal friends Rick, Kine, Coo, Nago, Chuchu, and Pitch; his times at the Gourmet Race, and how cool it was (kind of) to be made of yarn. He then concluded: "You know, it sure is great to remember all of the fun we've had in the past, but I guess now it's time to dream a new dream for tomorrow." Meta Knight was impressed at the lack of the word "um…." Dedede was deep in thought. Ribbon, who thought it was beautiful, gave him a standing ovation, which everyone joined. Kirby simply bowed humbly.

When he was finished everyone went to try out Magolor's new challenge stages.

**And there you have it! my first story! Please no flames! I'm new!**


End file.
